


Your Sharp and Glorious Thorn

by Good0mens



Series: Roleplay [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andy | Andromache of Scythia is Too Old, BDSM, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Joe in Lingerie!, Joe is ON BOARD yo, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Lingerie, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Joe, Teasing, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good0mens/pseuds/Good0mens
Summary: Yusuf would look ridiculous, surely. Surely of the two of them, Nicky would be the one to– the one to wear something like this. His lithe body, broad shoulders that cut to his narrow hips, muscles firm but not obvious, his soft tummy, would suit the underwear. Joe would adore it, too; even picturing it sends a thrill down his spine, but.It’s not why he’s holding these, and he knows it. He’s come a long way since the days where he would even hesitate to ask Nicky for something he wants; Nicky is as much of a man as Joe is, no matter who is fucking who, no matter what they wear or how they love. Their give and take is interchangeable, and often unimportant – he just wants Nicky, in any way he can have him.And right now, he wants Nicky to rail him until he’s an incoherent mess of limbs, while he wears these panties.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Roleplay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934575
Comments: 29
Kudos: 299





	Your Sharp and Glorious Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> it's the Joe lingerie fic! I sincerely hope it lives up to your expectations, dear readers.

Joe fiddles with the underwear set in his hands, tries not to feel too overwhelmed by the confusing lines of the material from the thigh bit – the _garter_. He swallows and resists the urge to just shove it all back in the packaging.

Yusuf would look ridiculous, surely. _Surely_ of the two of them, Nicky would be the one to– the one to wear something like this. His lithe body, broad shoulders that cut to his narrow hips, muscles firm but not obvious, his soft tummy, would suit the underwear. Joe would adore it, too; even picturing it sends a thrill down his spine, but.

It’s not why he’s holding these, and he knows it. He’s come a long way since the days where he would even hesitate to ask Nicky for something he wants; Nicky is as much of a man as Joe is, no matter who is fucking who, no matter what they wear or how they love. Their give and take is interchangeable, and often unimportant – he just wants _Nicky,_ in any way he can have him.

And right now, he wants Nicky to rail him until he’s an incoherent mess of limbs, while he wears these panties.

So he abandons the garter for now, instead slips the light material of the underwear on, stepping each leg in and then sliding it up his legs. Once they’ve settled over his hips, he adjusts his cock and balls, and then takes a second to breathe. It’s snugger than briefs, but not uncomfortable. He feels… held, almost. Finally, he looks up into the mirror and is surprised by what he sees.

The rose pink underwear emphasises the thick muscles of his thighs, but wrapped up in the elegant lace, he looks _nice._ The juxtaposition of his beard, hairy chest and solid frame against the feminine suggestiveness, the _sluttiness_ of the underwear, is intoxicating. It fills him up with a flushed eagerness that has his cock already slowly filling against the panties.

And then the door opens.

He jolts, a feeling of panic racing down his back, prickling at the skin of his neck, telling him to hide. He barely resists the instinct, because he _knows_ it’s Nicky, but he feels caught all the same.

Nicky pauses in the doorway, his intense and piercing eyes raking over his body, and the dark flash in them can’t be mistaken for anything but _want._ But Joe’s hands twitch at his side, absurdly wanting to cover himself up still. Nicky tracks the movement, taking in the slight tremor of his fingers, then those eyes find Joe’s own, holds his gaze steadily.

“Dinner’s ready, _tesoro_. Come down whenever you’re ready,” he says, voice painstakingly even.

Then he turns on his heel and closes the door behind him.

-

Dinner is a quietly tense affair, for all the outward pretence of normalcy. Nicky’s hand is still threaded through his own, though it’s on top of the table rather than their usual position on Joe’s knee. Nicky still divides his attention between rubbing a thumb across Joe’s knuckles, scooping up the gnocchi with his fork, and sipping from his glass of wine. But there’s something uneven about it, Joe can’t seem to find his footing in any conversation and eventually, he gives up.

When they’re both done, Joe goes to stand up and take their dishes, but Nicky’s hand in his own tightens. He drops back down into the chair and stares dumbly at his husband, waiting.

“Did you mean for me to see them?” Nicky asks quietly.

Joe opens his mouth, and then promptly closes it, considering. He hadn’t meant for Nicky to see them at that moment, but that didn’t seem like the question Nicky was really asking him.

“I wanted you to see them,” he says carefully, looking between Nicky’s eyes so he can see that Joe is telling the truth.

Nicky nods at this and lets out a sigh of relief, which Joe finds ridiculous because there isn’t a universe where he doesn’t want Nicky to look at him, no matter what he’s wearing (or not wearing). Nicky drops their joined hands onto Joe’s thigh, then makes a small noise in his throat, like something has just occurred to him.

“Are you wearing them now?”

Joe flushes, but he nods. He hadn’t really had time to change, scrambling into his jeans so he could join Nicky downstairs and push past the weirdness of their moment in the bedroom. The material has been driving him quietly nuts all through their dinner.

Nicky’s eyes darken considerably, grip tightening on Joe’s fingers. He brings their hands over Joe’s crotch, where he’s half-hard, and presses his thumb down, rubbing gently.

Joe tilts his head back and lets out a shaky sigh, easily giving in to Nicky’s touch. Nicky lets go of his hand and slides out of his chair. He settles in between Joe’s legs, hands coming up to rest on his thighs. Joe feels exposed; Nicky is the one on his knees, and yet it is Joe who feels vulnerable and put in his place.

“Can I?” Nicky whispers, eyes flitting between his jeans and his face.

Joe only nods, and when Nicky squeezes his legs just a little too tightly, he revises, “yes, please. Please touch me, Nicky.”

Nicky undoes his jeans, pulls the zipper down to reveal a tease of pink. Nicky breathes out, running his thumb over the waistband.

He looks up at Joe and reverently murmurs, “Bellisimo,” before leaning forward and mouthing at Joe’s cock through the panties.

Joe moans, biting a knuckle to try and stifle the pure want that shoots through his stomach. Nicky nips at the material, making him jump, then pulls back and cups him with one hand, the other curling around his hip. He moves the material over the wet patch against Joe’s cock. The sensation of the damp panties, soft and silky, brushing over his hard length, causes him to shiver.

Then Nicky removes his hands altogether and returns them to Joe’s thighs, running up the material of his jeans soothingly.

“It’s a shame,” Nicky says, smirking, “that Andy and Nile will be back from their dinner soon.”

He gives Joe one last kiss before leaving him there, stunned and aching.

-

Nicky has been watching the signs for days.

Joe periodically rolls his shoulders, trying to loosen their tenseness; he pushes himself too hard when training Nile; he restlessly fidgets with whatever he’s holding, muttering to himself in Arabic.

In short, his husband is _horny._

One afternoon, Nicky comes downstairs to see Joe and Nile sitting across from each other at the small dining table, Joe’s hand in hers. Nile’s holding a nail polish brush, tongue poking out of her lip a little, brows pinched in concentration as she carefully brushes over Joe’s thumb. It paints a smattering of pink blush on his nail, complimenting the two silver rings on his fingers, and his warm skin tone.

It’s also exactly the same colour as the panties.

When he approaches, Joe looks up; his smile is warm, but his eyes hold a challenging edge that Nicky tries not to smirk at. There were times when Joe would try to provoke Nicky into a fight, get him riled up and angry enough that he’d fuck Joe roughly. But, Nicky remembers fondly, Joe had quickly learned that when Nicky was angry with him, he simply excused himself and went to pray or meditate, leaving Joe a frustrated mess.

“What do you think, habibi? Does it suit me?” Joe asks innocently.

Neither of them are looking at the nail polish. Nicky deliberately lets his gaze drop to Joe’s lap, then drags it back up again to Joe’s face. His flush is also a similar pink, Nicky notes with a smug triumph. 

“Everything suits you, Joe.” Nicky replies easily, ignoring Nile’s gagging from across the table.

He drops a kiss to the top of Joe’s head and leaves to the garden, feeling Joe’s gaze on his back the whole way out.

-

Nicky has been slowly driving Joe insane for _five days._

Joe watches, completely enraptured, as Nicky absently touches his lips. He swipes a thumb over his bottom lip as his brows furrow while he’s reading. He smooths a hand over his jaw, feeling the light stubble there. He licks his bottom lip, tongue barely poking out while he concentrates on slicing up vegetables for their dinner.

Joe wants to feel those curved lips on his skin; his neck, his cock, _anywhere_. Joe feels like he can’t concentrate on anything but getting that mouth on him.

Joe knows that Nicky _loves_ him in nail polish; Nicky has come many times before, black fingernails digging into his hips as Joe fucks him, the dark colour standing out against Nicky’s pale skin. But Nicky has been playing dirty himself; just this morning, he’d run a fingertip down Joe’s spine as he passed him to grab his coffee, resting his hand just low enough on Joe’s back to rile him up while he took the steaming mug from the counter.

Joe’s been staring at Nicky’s mouth instead of his book for the better part of an hour when Andy, apparently fed up, sighs and gets up from her seat.

“Nile!” She calls, “you’re going to learn how to ride a horse. Pack your bags!” 

To Joe and Nicky, she says, “when we get back, you better have fucked this out.”

Joe and Nicky watch, in stunned silence, while Nile and Andy leave. When the front door swings shut, Nicky looks back at Joe.

“We aren’t that obvious, are we?” Nicky asks, mouth quirking upward.

Joe grins, before shrugging, “I think she just knows us too well, habibi.”

His grin fades as Nicky makes a small noise of agreement in his throat, eyes holding Joe’s with their hunger. They’ve been teetering on the edge of this game for some time now, neither quite ready to give up. Nicky brings a hand to his face, fingers tracing his lips distractedly again, and Joe thinks he might just give in instead.

Without a thought, he’s sidling into Nicky’s lap. He grins when Nicky immediately brings his hands up and curls his fingers around a few strands of Joe’s hair. Joe goes willingly, tilting his head back so Nicky can kiss along his jugular. Joe’s breaths come quicker, and his Adam’s apple bobs with a swallow against Nicky’s nose when he breathes deeply in the hollow of his throat.

Nicky pulls back, but keeps his grip on Joe’s hair. He tugs, and Joe’s eyes roll back into his head at the sensation.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Nicky says, “Tell me, and I will give it to you.”

“I want _you_ ,” Joe whines, hands clutching at Nicky’s shirt. He’s already so hard it _hurts_ , he’s been waiting for this for almost a week and he needs Nicky to do something about it.

Nicky frees one of his hands from their grip on his shirt and brings it to his mouth, kissing his palm and his wrist, before drawing the tip of Joe’s painted finger into his mouth. Joe’s eyes immediately focus on it, moaning as he watches Nicky’s lips trail along his skin. The light touch makes him shiver.

“Do you know,” he murmurs against his skin, eyes dark and heated, “how much I like this colour on you?” 

Joe doesn’t know how he can respond other than whining, but before he has a chance to speak, Nicky rolls his hips up, shows Joe just _how much_ he likes it. Joe keens, tries to get closer, to kiss Nicky, but he’s holding Joe still with the hand in his hair. Nicky’s teeth nip at his nail and Joe shudders. He smears a little spit along Nicky’s lip, captivated by his beauty.

"I think I would like to make your lovely ass this colour, hmm? Or perhaps darker,” Nicky says conversationally, like he’s not stoking a fire deep inside Joe with his teasing words and hands.

“This is blush, yes? I was thinking cherry, or perhaps carmine,” he continues, rolling his hips again. “You’re the artist, _mio caro_ , I’m sure you know which shade of red I could paint you with my hands.”

Joe closes his eyes and whimpers, and Nicky grins, leaning in to press a filthy kiss against Joe’s lips, licking into his mouth.

“Let’s get you upstairs, hayati.”

-

Nicky lays Joe out on the bed, stripped down to those delightful panties, and takes a moment to appreciate his lover; Joe looks soft and beautiful, firm muscles wrapped up in the swooping lines of the lace. Nicolo kisses him, because he can and because it’s hard to do anything else.

“On your stomach,” Nicky whispers when they part.

Yusuf swallows and nods. Nicolo quirks a brow at the way his cock is thick, already filled and hard, pressing up against the feminine delicacy of the flimsy material. He gives Joe another kiss before guiding him to turn over.

He starts at the nape of Joe’s neck, because now that he has Joe under him, pliant in Nicky’s hands, he wants to take his time. he presses a chaste kiss to his hairline, then another to the top notch of his spine. His hands run down Joe’s sides, and he smiles when the skin along his waist starts as he passes over it.

He nips at Joe’s shoulder as he presses his thumbs into the dimples at the bottom of Yusuf’s spine, just above the waistline of the panties, rubbing in circles lightly. He can hear Joe’s breaths coming in faster.

He keeps rubbing the spot, even as he sits up to admire Joe’s strong frame. Then his thumbs dip lower, caressing his butt cheeks. The panties _barely_ cover him, framing his lovely round bottom. Nicky lets out a sigh at the silky feel under his hands, helpless to the urge to pinch the skin there.

When he does, Joe lets out a soft curse, and Nicky feels the muscles of his legs tense where they bracket Nicky.

-

The first one always takes him by surprise. Not just the spank itself, but the way it makes him feel. The sting of pain, the rush that floods his brain, Nicky’s hands rubbing the tender flesh before it heals.

“Fuck, Nicolo!” Joe gasps out as the blow lands.

Nicky immediately follows it up with four in quick succession, two on each cheek, hard enough to leave marks for _days_ on anyone else. The sound reverberates through the room, but it sounds dull over the roar in Joe’s ears, over the vibrating need to submit in his bones.

“That’s it, Yusuf, give yourself to me,” Nicky whispers encouragingly, as Joe settles further into the sheets. 

The skin of his ass feels hot; Nicky gives him no reprieve, bringing his hand down over and over, until Joe’s trembling, unsteady and out of his mind. His cock is leaking against the sheets, but he knows better than to reach for it.

“You are so good for me, look at how well you’re taking this,” Nicky says reverently.

He follows it up with another round of spanks, not stopping until Joe cries out in pain, until tears are prickling in the corner of his eyes. Nicky waits until the skin heals before starting again, marking him, rebranding him, _claiming_ him. It feels so fucking good, endorphins running through his brain from the rush. His whole body jerks as Nicky deals blow after blow, Joe’s spine arching when it becomes _just_ this side of too much.

“You are beautiful like this, my love,” Nicky praises, and the words only serve to make Joe whine.

Blood vessels rise up like goosebumps, then fade away just as quick as the skin heals. Nicky is soothing him, rubbing along Joe’s raw flesh while the marks disappear. Nicky trails his fingers down around his cheeks, tracing the curve of the panties, making Joe shiver. 

“You’re doing so well, Yusuf. Only a few more.” Nicky breathes out.

Joe _craves this_ some days; Nicky’s soothing voice coupled with the harsh sting of his cruel and precise hands, taking him apart and putting him back together – he used to take Joe apart with his blade, and there’s a symmetry there that Joe might feel inclined to follow if he could gather his thoughts enough to do so.

Then Nicky spanks his hole over the panties, and Joe stops thinking altogether. He feels the sting of it in his balls, and it makes him moan through clenched teeth. Nicky does it again, harder, and this time the tears in his eyes spill out along with his cock, soiling himself and the panties.

“ _Oh_ , look at you,” Nicky sighs out, rubbing along his hole as Joe twitches with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Joe has just enough coherency to shift back against Nicky’s touch, silently asking for more because his mouth isn’t currently cooperating. Nicky makes a sound in his throat, almost a growl, as he shifts Yusuf up on his knees, revealing his spent cock.

“You made a mess of your pretty panties, _tesoro_ ,” Nicky tuts.

Joe flushes at that, then Nicky spreads the mess along his front, gathering some of Joe’s come on his fingers. Joe shifts on his elbows so he can look back at Nicky as he sucks on his own fingers, licking up Joe’s come. Joe whines, and Nicky’s sharp eyes meet his, fingers leaving his mouth.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Joe?” Nicky asks, trailing his spit slick fingers along Joe’s ass.

“Yes, yes, please,” Joe pleads, cock twitching with renewed interest.

Nicky slips his fingers in the dip of Joe’s panties, pulls them down just far enough to expose his hole. It drags against his slowly filling cock, making Joe whine, uselessly clenching and unclenching his fists.

-

Nicky moves his hands to spread Yusuf open and blows gently over his exposed hole.

“Nicolo, please,” comes the strained voice of his lover.

“Sono qui, my love,” Nicky assures him.

He brushes the pad of his thumb over Joe’s tightly furled opening, once, twice, before pressing down gently. It’s barely a tease, but Joe pushes his hips against it all the same, lets out a soft moan. He whimpers, a high desperate sound, when Nicolo pulls away.

“I’m just getting the lube, beloved,” Nicolo says. His cock is aching between his legs, anticipation climbing up his neck – Joe is always beautiful, but never more so than when he is like this; giving himself to Nicky so easily.

He drizzles the lube onto his fingers, rubs them together to coat them fully. He swipes his thumb over Yusuf’s opening again, and when he presses gently, the tip slips in.

Joe is practically pulsing with want, and Nicky won’t tease him any further (this time). he removes his thumb and replaces it with a finger, gently but insistently pressing inside.

Nicolo has to grit his teeth against the hot pressure around his digit. He gets it as far as he can go, to the knuckle, before stopping.

“Colour?” he asks. He knows Joe’s body better than his own, but he needs to hear Joe say it.

Yusuf only nods, hands clenched in the sheets beside his bed. Nicky huffs out a breath and bites the meat of his ass in reprimand.

“Green! Green, please, Nicky, _more_ ,” Joe begs, voice deliciously wrecked.

Nicky soothes the bite with his tongue, kisses the spot as he withdraws his finger. He pumps it a few times to loosen his muscles, and then on the next slide out, he presses back in with two fingers. The pressure slowly eases, and Nicolo’s fingers begin stretching him further. He presses in, searching for that little nub that will make Yusuf melt. He crooks his fingers slightly-

“Fuck!” Joe cries out, hips snapping up before grinding down onto the sheets.

Nicky grins, and does it again just to hear Joe make that noise.

“Good?” He asks, though this time it’s a tease, pressing up against that spot again to hear him make that delightful noise.

“Nicky, Nicolo, please,” Joe implores, reaching back to grasp Nicolo’s free hand.

Nicky lets himself be moved, leaning over Joe now, kissing his shoulders as he moves his fingers, scissoring them to get Joe open and ready.

Finally, he withdraws his fingers, shushing Yusuf’s desperate whine. Joe won’t let go of his hand, so Nicolo has to fumble with the lube, getting far too much on the bed. He grips his cock and prods clumsily at Joe’s opening, but Joe doesn’t seem to mind, and Nicky can’t help but groan as his head catches on the rim, and then he’s sinking inside that heat, vice grip on his cock stealing the breath from his lungs.

Joe hasn’t stopped making noise since he breached him, swearing and gasping the more of Nicky he takes, as if even after all this time, he’s still surprised how much of him there is. Nicky doesn’t pause, just steadily pushes through until he’s all the way inside, draped over Joe.

Joe’s grip on his hand is almost as tight as the one on his cock, but it helps ground Nicky into the moment, stops his from spilling inside Joe too soon. Five days is far too fucking long, he thinks, trying to swallow down the urge to just rut into him until Nicky spends himself inside. It feels so right every time, being inside Joe, his lover trembling with desire below him.

When he has his breathing under control, Nicky draws himself out before chasing that heat again, setting up a blazing rhythm with his hips.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Joe gasps, and Nicky grins: his poet, speechless with need on Nicky’s cock.

It sends a thrill down his spine, something haughty and greedy filling up his head like wine. Joe is tight wrapped around him, clenching whenever Nicky pulls out, like he’s trying to keep him there, and it makes Nicky groan, pressing his hips in harder each time.

He manages to disentangle his hand from Joe’s so he can pull the man’s hips up further, and Nicky catches sight of Joe’s cock, dripping onto the sheets below. He ignores it for now, instead shifts so he’s thrusting down into Joe’s hole, searching for the right angle.

He knows he’s found it when Joe makes a noise that sounds like Nicky has run his broadsword through his gut, his forehead rolling into the sheets. Joe tries to get a hand under himself, but before he can, Nicky repeats the movement, snapping his hips harder to push his cockhead directly into that spot, and Joe crumbles, clenching so hard on Nicolo’s cock that his orgasm is ripped out of him too.

Nicky screws his eyes shut as he pushes in as deep as he can manage while he spends himself inside Joe. After a moment, he comes back into his body, heart still thumping in his chest, opening his eyes to survey the scene below him.

Joe is collapsed beneath his body, blissed out, looking thoroughly debauched and loved. The panties must be _ruined_ by now, with come and lube smeared across them. The delicate fabric has stretched where Nicky yanked them down, and Joe would look ridiculous if not for the fact that Nicky’s come is still trickling out of his hole, and he actually looks _delicious._ Maybe Nicky will stuff the panties in Joe’s mouth, while Nicky eats him out. 

It’s a pity, Nicky muses. He really did like them.


End file.
